The invention relates to a cuboid packet made of foldable, stiff packaging material such as (thin) cardboard, preferably for cigarettes as the contents of the packet, with a hinged lid which extends in an upper side corner region of a front wall and a back wall, of an upright side wall and an end wall, a hinge of the hinged lid being formed in the region of the end wall and an insertion-type closure with an insertion tab being formed on the hinged lid in the region of the side wall. In addition, the invention relates to blanks for the production of the above-mentioned packets.
So-called "hinge-lid packets" are a widely used type of packet for cigarettes. On a hinge-lid packet (made of thin cardboard), a lid is connected via a line joint in the region of a lid rear wall with a rear wall of a portion of the packet. On this type of packet, the whole upper region of the packet's contents lies open when the packet is in the opened position.